Nothing More Important
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: Nothing was more important than Harry. Nothing. Lily would fight for him forever.


_**Nothing More Important**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This is for the Disney Character Competition for the character: ****Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh. Please enjoy!**

"Of course, we can't expect your dad to be completely mature overnight, can we?" She thought out loud and Harry seemed to agree from what Lily could tell. He was still reaching out for her – he hadn't recoiled away from her in disagreement.

James was a good father though. He loved Harry, and he swore until he couldn't breathe that his son would be a star – a Quidditch star since, to James, there was nothing better than being a professional Seeker. James had high hopes for Harry, and for once, Lily couldn't argue. Harry was her child, and she knew she would give up the world if she had to for him to succeed, though she was sure Harry wouldn't need her to achieve greatness. Greatness came from inside of you, and hopefully, she could raise him to harness all his potential and be magnificent. After all, to be magnificent all someone needed to do is be true.

"Lily? What are you doing up?" A yawning and scratchy voice questioned. Lily shifted from her position in the rocking chair facing Harry to a position facing the nursery door. James was at the door rubbing his eyes and barely keeping them open.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came to watch Harry. I was going to help him through nightmares, but it turns out that he is quite awake, even though it's one in the morning." James's eyes glanced at Harry and he nodded his agreement that Harry was awake and currently babbling.

"Why are you here?" Lily asked and James laughed as he watched her lift Harry from the crib and cradle him in her arms before resuming her place at the chair with Harry on her lap.

"Am I not allowed to be here?" James teased, and Lily rolled her eyes. "I needed some water and I noticed the light was on in here from the hallway."

Lily glanced at Harry and cupped her ear as if she was intently listening to her son cooing. She nodded her head repeatedly, and spoke affirming words - "right," and "I understand" – before speaking to her son.

"I'll tell him," She pretended to assure her son, and James laughed at her fake consultation to Harry.

"Harry and I will allow you to stay in the room. Although, you didn't listen to Mum and didn't close the back door, so Uncle Sirius wouldn't crash into the living room during your impromptu game of Quidditch." Lily informed him, and James sheepishly shrugged and yawned again.

"Well, Harry I thought Uncle Sirius could handle a broomstick better. I'm terribly sorry I made that mistake." James apologized, and Harry giggled at it – sparking a quick and infectious laughter from his mother, which soon lead to the little family laughing together.

"You've known him for years. You should have known better." Lily teased. Luckily, their Muggle neighbors had left for vacation and only their magical neighbors were in close earshot and eyesight. Lily had also placed numerous charms in place to prevent anyone from noticing the Quidditch game.

"Hindsight is perfect." James defended himself. Lily nodded in teasing consideration, but soon her thoughts began to jump from the playful banter to their current situation. The Potters were hiding in Godric's Hollow from one of the most powerful and evil wizards of all time who wanted their baby. The anxiety and fear kept Lily awake at night, including tonight.

"Yeah, it is." Lily admitted in a soft, reflective voice. Silence filled the room to the point where you could cut it with a butter knife. Lily felt James's brown orbs stare her down and she let Harry play with her long, scarlet hair before she looked at her husband. He knew something was weighing her down. "What do you think we'll regret if all of this gets settled?"

"When it gets settled," James insisted. He ran a hand through his ragged, raven hair and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Then how are you so happy? Carefree?" Lily demanded. James was always so carefree and delirious with happiness – not assaulted by nightmares – and Lily hated the fact that she was the only one who cared about the writing on the wall.

"All we have is hope. We can't lose sight of that, and our happiness. The Death Eaters will never have that. It's hard to stay happy at times, but even if we only have a few more weeks left, I want to live my last days happy. And I am and will be happy." James completely stunned Lily. In those words lied the cracks of James's well placed façade. He was more human to Lily than he had been in weeks. He had been too relaxed after initially "moving on" from hearing the prophecy. Lily had felt strange, and alone – the only person to blink at the curveballs thrown before them.

"I have you and Harry. That's all that matters at the end of the day." He finished.

"You're wrong." Lily remarked. She felt relieved and strangely assured in the moonlight bathing her form from the window, by James's words of wisdom. Things would forever be frightening, but Lily was a Gryffindor and she needed to refuse to live in fear and set that example for Harry.

"They don't have love either." She amended James's statement and he laughed before coming into the room and wrapping his lanky, tan arms around her neck.

"We can't forget that now, can we?" James kissed her right temple, and Lily craned her head back so she could truly kiss her knight.

"No, not at all," Lily murmured.

"Harry's asleep. You should try to get some too." James said as he looked back at her from staring into the definition of peace. Harry was simply adorable Lily judged.

"Join me?"

"I'm still thirsty. I'll come in a moment." James pulled away from her and started to leave the room.

"Okay, I love you." Lily stated and James stopped in the doorway with a goofy, crooked grin that he still plastered on his face every time she said those words.

"I love you too." Lily's own sappy smile burst through and she watched her husband leave the room while softly and wearily closing the door so as not to wake Harry. Then she was left alone with her sleeping son, and her mind focused back on the infant on her lap.

"I love you, Harry. Nothing is more important than you to me." Lily confided to him as she placed him gently in his crib. "Don't tell your dad. He might get jealous." She winked and walked out of the room with a heavy heart.

While Lily would use her bravery to make her stay happy, she still felt nervous from the uncertainty of the whole situation. Bathed in the darkness, she felt her old demons tackle her, and while she shook them off, she questioned whether or not they were omens. Regardless of the omens or seemingly omens, she pictured Harry's face and pushed the anxiety she was flooded with out. Lily had to protect her child – no matter what the cost. And how could she do that when she was shaking? She couldn't. She would stay strong and happy. This was the cost – her life – of making the world better for Harry and Harry was worth every moment of fear.

Nothing was more important than Harry. Nothing. Lily would fight for him forever.


End file.
